ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Warner Town episodes
Warner Town is an American crossover animated series developed by Warner Bros. Animation for Cartoon Network. The cartoon lasted for 4 seasons and 104 episodes. Episodes Season 1 #Snoopy's New Adventure Part 1 - Charlie Brown lets Snoopy go, and to cheer himself up, he moves to the big city, Warner Town. In the apartment, he meets Chester, Speedy, Goof and Peel. #Snoopy's New Adventure Part 2 - Snoopy goes to the Warner Town High School as a student, but when the 3 baddies, Bryte, Snowball and The Brain comes. Snoopy and his new friends must stop them. #The Huge Project - Snoopy, for a Science project, must find a rare Gold-shelled hermit crab, which turns into a journey. #Chester and Lagan, Sitting in the Tree - Chester introduces his girlfriend, Lagan Fuller, to Snoopy, but the baddies are thinking about capturing her. #The Wacky English Teacher - The school hires Yakko Warner as a English teacher, causing his siblings, Wakko and Dot, to fear. #The Fear of Spiders - Snoopy must get over his fear of spiders when a swarm full of food-eating spiders wants to snatch food from them. #To Riley or Not to Riley - Riley Logston and her other WB friends (Harold, Eli, Dr. Scratchnsniff, and Taz) moves to Warner Town to the same apartment as the gang are living. #The Visit - Yakko and his siblings invite the main gang to a special dinner, but during the dinner, they get locked away, so the main gang, Yakko and his siblings must find a way to break out, and unlock the door. #Student of the Month - TBA #I Ain't Scared - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA Season 2 # TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA Season 3 # TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA Season 4 (final) # TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA #TBA - TBA # #The Graduation - The quintet gets graduated. Category:Episode list Category:Episodes Category:Under Construction Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Warner Town